


5 Times Mike Was Late, +1 Time He Definitely Wasn't

by blackat_t7t



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Mike has a tendency to be late, but not for things that really matter.





	5 Times Mike Was Late, +1 Time He Definitely Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018
> 
> Original note:  
> written for a prompt [here](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=1152086#t1152086) at [](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/)**suitsmeme**  : Harvey/Mike. Five times Mike was late and the one time he wasn't.

**1\. Meeting**  
  
Mike had known exactly what time the meeting with the client and the opposition started. Harvey had had a last-minute epiphany and sent him to do some research. Mike glanced anxiously at his watch. He knew the meeting was minutes away, but he also knew that he was only pages from finding exactly what he needed. His heart started to race when he found it, and he quickly copied the pages from the law book and highlighted the important parts. When he was done, he scooped everything up in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the room where he meeting was to take place.

When Mike got there, he found that everyone else was already inside, and deep in discussion. He approached warily and pressed on the door handle, but found it locked. The opposition ignored him, and the client spared him a brief glance, but Harvey fixed him with a glare that could peel paint. Mike flinched like he’d been slapped, and stepped away from the door. He slumped down against a wall outside of the room, deciding to wait until the meeting was over to tell Harvey his big find. He just hoped the client didn’t agree to any kind of deal without Harvey seeing what Mike had.

 

 

**2\. Client**

Mrs. Woodard, a wealthy widow who was mourning for her late husband by going on that trip to Paris he always wanted to give her, had insisted on meeting with them before she needed to be at the airport for her 6:00am flight to Paris. Which meant she wanted to meet them at 4:30am. Mike’s jaw almost hit the floor when she said it, and he thought he saw a twitch in Harvey’s eye. The older lawyer recovered quickly, though, and assured her they would both be at her townhouse at 4:30 exactly.

Mike tried to be there on time. He really did. But he was half-asleep when he got on his bike, and he really couldn’t be blamed for knocking over a fruit stand, could he? Of course, the store owner thought he could, and made Mike stay to pick up every last apple. He got to Mrs. Woodard’s house just as her car was pulling out onto the street. He looked up at Harvey regretfully, and the other man sighed and shook his head. “Come on. Put your bike in the trunk and I’ll take you to the office.” Mike quickly complied, not wanting to delay Harvey any more than he already had.

 

 

 **3\. Work**  
  
When Mike went to bed, his throat itched a little. When he woke, his nose was stuffy and his throat burned, and he didn’t feel like moving at all. He looked over at his cell phone, wondering if he could reach it and call someone at work the say he was sick. As he stared at it, he thought of Harvey, and how disappointed he’d been the last time Mike had been late. He couldn’t imagine what Harvey would think if he didn’t show up at all.

Mike dragged himself from the bed and fumbled on his clothes. He didn’t bother eating; he didn’t think he could stand putting anything down his sore throat. He climbed onto his bike and rode to the office. He was late, and he knew it. He just hoped Harvey wouldn’t be too disappointed. As Mike stepped out of the elevator and started towards his cubicle, he saw that Harvey was sitting in his chair, and his heart sank.

Mike went reluctantly to the entrance of his cubicle and waited for the lecture. Harvey stood and came over, and Mike’s eyes dropped to the floor. He almost jumped when he felt Harvey’s cool hand pressed against his forehead. “You should have called in sick,” Harvey sighed. “Go to my office and lie down on the couch. Rest. I’ll manage without you for the day.” Mike stared at him in disbelief, but at Harvey’s raised eyebrow he quickly nodded and went to the office to lie down.

 

 

 **4\. Date**  
  
It was his and Harvey’s first date, and Mike was incredibly nervous. He stood in the middle of his apartment in nothing but a pair of boxers, crossing his arms as he looked out over all the different clothing articles that were spread around the room. Harvey had said they were going to a restaurant, a nice one. The last thing Mike wanted to do was make Harvey feel ashamed to be seen with him. He knew he had to look his absolute best for this date.

Mike glared down at the clothes, eliminating things one at a time. When he’d finally chosen an outfit, he realized that he barely had time to shower and dress before he needed to be on his way to meet Harvey. Mike showered as quickly as possible, and threw on the clothes haphazardly, hoping he could adjust them before he went inside the restaurant. He almost tripped himself pulling a sock on.

When he arrived at the restaurant, it was only a few minutes after the time Harvey had given him, but he knew Harvey still wouldn’t be pleased. Mike was pulling at his coat and tie as he stepped inside. He spotted Harvey immediately and slid into the booth across from him. Harvey glanced up at him over the top of the menu, a small smirk on his lips. “If you’re going to be late, Mike,” Harvey said, “the least you could do is make sure you’ve spent the time on your appearance.” Mike flushed and mumbled an apology as he picked up his menu.

 

 

 **5\. Court**  
  
It wasn’t actually Mike’s fault that he was late to court, really. After the date he and Harvey had had, of course he ended up spending the night. And of course they ended up doing things in the morning that required a very thorough shower. Naturally, Harvey had the route to court mapped down to a science, and knew exactly how much time he needed to get there. He’d pushed it to the last possible minute, and was just shy of being in contempt of court when he arrived.

However, to keep up appearances, he insisted that Mike wait five minutes before following him into the courthouse. Thus Mike ended up sitting on the bench outside the courtroom, locked out because he’d arrived too late. Although tardiness was usually something he tried to avoid at all costs, he had a wide, goofy grin across his face as he sat there, one that made passing paralegals look at him strangely. Harvey knew why Mike was late, was responsible for Mike being late, so Mike hadn’t disappointed Harvey in any way. With that worry out of the way, there was nothing to keep Mike from basking in the glow of his first… ahem, date, with Harvey.

 

 

**+1. Harvey**

It was the end of a long day, and Mike was exhausted. He was thinking of what he had in the fridge at his apartment, which wasn’t much, when he got a text. He opened his phone and grinned when he saw the text from Harvey.

“My place. Bring whipped cream and handcuffs. 9:00pm. Don’t. Be. Late!”

Well. Obviously Mike wasn’t late for that one.


End file.
